Stranger
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: My last Warren fic. This is a song i wrote, and i thought it fit layla and warren. Please read and review! Also, a special thank you to AintNobody!


Disclaimer: I do not own sky high in any way.

Hi! One of my Layla and Warren fics! The song is one I wrote, so please tell me what you think! Love you all. Aint-Nobody tell me what you think since you have been such a good help!

_I make my way down the hall, every single day_

_Hiding behind my bright red flames, hoping no one sees the hurt and pain_

_People walk right by me, without a passing glance_

_But I just shake off all my worries, and turn the other way_

_In a world that only sees me in the color gray_

No one trys to see the real me behind the mask. They just look at me as if I'm some kind of monster. I don't even try to surprise people anymore, because they don't even give me the chance. They mark me for a villain, just like my dad. It's like they've already marked me for dead. Can you believe that the new students arrived today? They all look at me and whisper things about my past. Things they've heard about my dad and mom. But just one look at them, and they all run away scared. It's actually quit funny. A girl dressed in all green passes by me and drops her book. Reaching down I pick it up for her, and slowly stood up. Bright green eyes stare at me with something I've never seen for. Was it fear? No, I couldn't be. Taking a step forward I offer her the book. A smile just as bright as her eyes creeps its way upon her face. Smiling, she turned and walked away, and it felt like she was walking out of a dream that seemed all too real.

_I'm a Stranger/in a world that doesn't see_

_I'm a Stranger/to the people all around me_

_Always telling me what to do/and who I want to be_

_Always striking out in a game/that doesn't even reach three_

_But I know I'll find my way/even if it takes me all day _

Just my luck, ain't it? The beautiful girl with green eyes turned out to be Will Strongholds friend. He of course was the one who put my father in jail, and I knew I had to hate him. I remember the fight in the cafeteria early today. The way I light on fire when Will talked about my dad. Then, I was on the table, and I said something. I can't remember much after that, because then she showed up. She, and the rest of the people that now were around me, where here to protect Stronghold. I remember her face when I lit my whole upper body up, only; still her eyes showed me no fear. They showed me compassion.

_They say that im to difficult/that im not worth the pain _

_Well you know what/I say their worth the same _

_So just get lost/and I'll be on my way _

_I'll walk out of your lives/and pick a different way _

_And when you want me back/ it just want be the same _

_Cause then I'll be a stranger/to all their weird ways _

There she sat at a table in the Paper Lantern. I saw how sad she looked, and knew I had to do something. Walking up to her table, im surprised that she knew who I was. She says something about meeting Stronghold, but, he didn't show. I knew at that moment how much of an idiot he really was. Next thing I know im sitting, talking to her about a boy she likes. The fire inside me seems to rage as she talks about how perfect she thinks he is. Soon I hear the manager calling, and I know I had to leave. Standing up, I turn to leave, before I hear her sweet voice again.

"My names Layla, by the way Warren." I can't help but smile as I walked into the back. She knew my name, and I finally knew hers.

_Im a Stranger/to all you smiles_

_Im a Stranger/to all the ways you laugh_

_Always telling me what to do/and which way to go_

_Always Striking out in love/before the light says go_

_But don't worry I'll find my way/even if it takes me all day_

I see her the next morning on my way to lunch, looking like a true angel. I sit at a table, and pull out a book. It was getting interesting, when she sat down from across me. I put on my tuff guy look, and ask her what the hell she thinks she is doing. She just smiles that beautiful smile of hers, as she starts eating. It was a while before either talked, but what she asked was nothing I didn't like. I looked at her shocked for a moment, before it all registered in my head. The beautiful smart Layla asked me of all people to the dance. At first I didn't know what to say, but after a while I smiled.

"I'll go with you," Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, "but," I added, "I'm not renting a tux." Putting my tuff guy face on, I walked out the door. But thank God no one could read minds at that exact moment.

_I was walking down the hall today/when all of a sudden you crossed my way_

_I remember smiling at you/when you let out a friendly hello_

_I still don't remember why you stopped/why you asked me out _

_All I remember is saying yes/and feeling the stranger slowly fade away inside _

My breath seemed to leave me as I saw her standing by the punch table. Layla was dressed in a green dress, and she looked like a Goddess. Looking down, I smoothed out the tux I had looked for, for what seemed liked hours. Making my way over to her, I made out the conversation she was having with Mr. Boy.

"The men at this school are jerks." Layla said as she offered him some napkins.

"Thanks a lot." I say with some indication that im hurt. She turns, and I see her eyes lit up as the looks at me, and smiles.

"I thought you weren't gonna rent a tux." I took the opportunity to lean in close to her. I could feel her breath inches from my face.

"It's my dads. He doesn't have much use for it in solitary." I see the embarrassment run across her beautiful face. I almost laughed when she turned around and offered me a cheese cub. Shaking my head, I grab her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. A slow song starts to play, as I carefully wrap my arms around her. She feels so warm, and smells of roses. Slowly she lifts her head from my shoulder and smiles at me.

"So," she asked as she pulled me closer, "Have you figured out who I'm in love with?" Her question caught me off guard, and I stop dancing. I watch as her eyes fell with the brightness that had once confused me. It then hit me.

"Yeah," I say as I pull her close to me, "And I love you too." She laughed softly as I kissed her softly on her lips for the first time and not the last.

_I was a Stranger/In a world I thought didn't see_

_I was a Stranger/to all the people who didn't matter to me_

_Now I get the choice of what to do/and the choice of being just me_

_Always striking out/in a game that finally reached three_

_But don't worry I found my way/and it was when I fell in love that day_

_ohhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh_

_But I know that I stopped being a Stranger yesterday _

Tell me if I should write one from Laylas point of view. Well gotta go write, bye. Peace out and love to all.


End file.
